Gloom (Pokémon)
|} Gloom (Japanese: クサイハナ Kusaihana) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from at level 21 and evolves into either when exposed to a Leaf Stone or when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Gloom is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It has orange leaves and a reddish-brown flower growing from its head. The flower has large, rounded petals and white spots. The female displays only a single large spot on each petal, while the male will have more, smaller spots. Its eyes are wide and often appear closed and its lips are thin and purple. Gloom trickles sticky nectar from its mouth with the appearance and consistency of drool. This can be used as a fertilizer for plants. Both this nectar and the flower on Gloom's head release a foul odor strong enough to induce fainting in humans over a mile away. However, it can also attract prey, and even a very small number of humans find it pleasing. This odor is a key ingredient for some perfume production. When it is in danger, the odor worsens, but it will not emit its odor if it feels safe. Gloom lives in . In the past, was its signature move. In the anime Major appearances Gloom debuted in Pokémon Scent-sation!, under the ownership of Erika. rescued it from the Celadon Gym when it went up in flames because of . Erika first met Gloom when it saved her from a when she was a girl. According to this episode, Gloom is a very useful Pokémon. Erika uses Gloom's stench as a recipe for creating perfume. It reappeared in flashbacks in Pikachu's Goodbye and the Japanese version of Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Florinda has a Gloom, which she wanted to evolve into a in Make Room for Gloom. However, Florinda decided it didn't need to evolve after it beat Team Rocket with its powerful attack. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Gloom appeared in Pokémon Food Fight!, under the ownership of Gulzar. Ash tried to battle it with , but he sent and then out by mistake, which resulted in trying to eat Gloom's leaves. Multiple Gloom appeared in Whichever Way the Wind Blows, where many of them either evolved into Bellossom or Vileplume depending on the direction of the wind which contained fragments of Sun Stones and Leaf Stones. Multiple Gloom appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where they attacked Ash, , and Buck as they searched for Dandelion Island's treasure. A Gloom appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, where it caused Jessie and to fall of a cliff. Minor appearances A Gloom appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym, separate from the one Erika bonded with as a child and kept as one of her battling Pokémon. Multiple Gloom were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Gloom appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Gloom appeared in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of a competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Trainer's Gloom appeared in Friends to the End during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Gloom appeared in The Power of One. A Gloom appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Multiple Gloom appeared in Foul Weather Friends. A Gloom appeared in The Fortune Hunters as one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy. A Trainer's Gloom appeared in Ariados, Amigos as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy. Two Gloom appeared in The Grass Route, with one being and the other under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Grass Tournament. Multiple Gloom appeared in Delibird's Dilemma, where they helped find some Christmas presents dropped by a . Multiple Gloom appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Gloom appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where it was one of the Pokémon being fed by at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Gloom appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. A Gloom appeared in Hokey Poké Balls!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Gloom appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A 's Gloom appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Gloom appeared in Pinch Healing! as a Pokémon living at Fennel Valley. A Coordinator's Gloom appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A wild Gloom appeared in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!, where it was found by Cheryl's Mothim while searching for the Enchanted Honey. Gardenia tried to it, but it managed to run away. A wild Gloom appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. A Gloom appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Gloom appeared in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a girl. A 's Gloom appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Gloom appeared in I Choose You!. Three wild Gloom appeared in Alola, Kanto!. They and a got into a fight with a and , which had to break up. Pokédex entries Pokémon, Gloom is weak against and types.}} away.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Florinda Showers was shown to have multiple Gloom unlike her anime counterpart. They were used to make herbal medicines. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Gloom's most notable appearance is under the ownership of Erika as part of her Gym team, as with , but it isn't shown battling. It first appeared in Paras Sight. A Gloom appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Softening Up Kakuna, a Gloom was used by a that was challenging the . In Out-Odding Oddish, a Gloom appeared in the Pokéathlon. Team Rocket Ariana's Gloom appeared in Pleased as Punch With Parasect. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Erika owns an Oddish which evolved into a Gloom and then into a Vileplume as part of an act. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries away. Unwittingly inhaled, it can cause fainting.}} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} away.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , and }} , , , and , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} }} }} |} |} and , }} and , }} , , , and , Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink, Water Path}} |} |} , , and }} and }} , , and }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , , , and , }} |} |} , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area= }} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 2, Endless Level 15, Forever Level 51, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Highlands}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode A)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up, Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Sixth release)}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Evolution Stone Promotion Gloom|English|United States|50|August 30 to September 1, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Gloom}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |oras1=Absorb Bulb|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 |event1=Leaf Stone|event1type=None|event1rar=50 |event2=Sun Stone|event2type=None|event2rar=50 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Gloom is the only dual-type Pokémon that can evolve into . * In the anime, James's description of Gloom's stench is confused in some sources as a description of his . Origin Gloom appears to resemble the nocturnal flower known as '' , which has a foul odor. The fact that its terrible smelling pollen can be made into a wonderful perfume and that 1 in 1000 people enjoy its smell may be a reference to skunks, whose musk has similar qualities. Name origin Gloom is taken from the word gloom (a state of depression) and may refer to the gloom associated with smelling its stench or its seemingly depressed face. It could also come from bloom, since it is still in the blooming stage of a . It could possibly also refer to " ", which is a type of leaf in grass flower anatomy. Kusaihana literally means "stinking flower" (臭い花 kusai hana). In other languages and |es=Gloom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Duflor|demeaning=From and |it=Gloom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=냄새꼬 Naemsaeko|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=怪味花 Gwaaimeihfā|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Flower with strange odor" |zh_cmn=臭臭花 Chòuchòuhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Stinky flower" |hi=ग्लूम Gloom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Drungi |ismeaning= |lt=Glūmius|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Глум Glum|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=คุไซฮานะ Kusaihana|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Leaf Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Sun Stone de:Duflor es:Gloom fr:Ortide it:Gloom ja:クサイハナ zh:臭臭花